


Drafts and ideas, (please don’t steal these they are nothing but notes for future fanfics)

by Constant_state_of_horniness



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constant_state_of_horniness/pseuds/Constant_state_of_horniness
Summary: Um yeah, these are just notes me shit for future fanfic ideas or ones I’m never gonna like start, I have a decent that I’m thinking of adding here so please don’t steal these, and if you wanna use the, ask me and credit me please, um thank you if you read this :)
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan/Kyle
Kudos: 1





	Drafts and ideas, (please don’t steal these they are nothing but notes for future fanfics)

Stan and Kyle are kings of separate kingdoms that happen to be slightly against each other and have had been very close to war before, 

Stan is having an affair with Kyle, huh, sorry Wendy

Anyways yeah, wends finds out, leaves stans simping ass and and you guessed it, he gets with Kyle, to which that eventually stops there kingdoms fighting

Now, we gonna add a bitchy little eric fartman whose also literally Satan, Wendy whose still pissed at stan agrees for something a lot bigger then she thought,

She makes a deal with the devil

she makes a deal with the High Demon Eric Cartman, and cartman soon disguises himself as a king, manipulating people to Join his kingdom, and his army

Cartman starts a war with Stan and kyles kingdom, to which, it lasts for longer then expected and you guessed it, Kyle dies! (Yaayyyyy ;-;)

Yeah um, that’s kindve all I had planned out so now I need to think of more ummmm, 

Stan limbs for revenge, and ends up selling half of his riches and his soul to a demon so that Kyle could be brought back, 

And Kyle plops up, so yeah

Um a little problem tho, Kyle is suddenly able to do literal fûcking magic, because he’s my favourite little demon

To which, Stan still loves Kyle and takes his ‘powers’ as an advantage to winning and killing Cartman, (Kyle ain’t complaining)

Um I’ll post a part two to this burning fire once I try tho think of more and I get sleep because I’m tired as fuck


End file.
